internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1946-47 Switzerland season
This was the 1946-47 season in Swiss hockey: Nationalliga A See: 1946–47 Nationalliga A season Serie A Preliminary round ;Central *'HC Ambri-Piotta' - SC Bern II 12:3 *'HC Ambri-Piotta' - Langgasse Bern 5:3 Other participants: Rotblau Bern. ;East *Grasshoppers Zurich II - Kloten 6:6 Relegation *'Grasshoppers Zurich II' - Winterthur 5:0 Forfeit ;Grisons *'HC Davos II' - Feldsberg 4:1 *'EHC Chur' - Klosters 2:1 ;Romande Jura *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Young Sprinters II 10:0 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Reuchenette 10:2 *'Reuchenette' - Young Sprinters II 5:3 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Saint-Imier 7:0 *'Saint-Imier' - Reuchenette 2:1 *Saint-Imier tied Young Sprinters II Vaud/Geneva *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - HC Servette 4:1 *'HC Chateaux d'Oex' - Blue Star Lausanne 2:0 *'HC Servette' - Blue Star Lausanne 4:1 *'Montchoisi Lausanne II' - HC Servette 6:1 Valais *'HC Viege' - HC Champery 2:1 - SF *'HC Montana' - HC Martigny 6:4 - SF *'HC Martigny' - HC Champery 9:4 - 3P *'HC Viege' - HC Montana - F Final *'HC Viege' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 3:2 *HC Chateaux d'Oex - HC Viege 4:4 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 5:0 Final round ;Semifinals *'EHC Basel II' - HC Viege 10:1 Other semifinal missing ;Final *'EHC Basel II' - EHC Chur 4:3 EHC Chur advanced to the NLA Promotion/Relegation round. Promotion/Relegation *'Le Locle' - Young Sprinters II 5:4 *'Effretikon' - Winterthur 5:0 Forfeit *HC Champery - Sierre Serie B There were a total of 79 teams playing in the Serie B! Preliminary round ;East *'Effretikon' - Oerlikon 2:1 ;Romande Jura *'Le Locle' - Les Brenets 9:0 - Gr. 1 *'HC Fribourg-Gotteron' - Couvet 9:1 - Gr. 2 *'HC Fribourg-Gotteron' - Fribourg-Jura 8:1 - Gr. 2 *'HC Fribourg-Gotteron' - Tramelan 4:2 - SF *'Le Locle' - HC Fribourg-Gotteron 3:2 OT - F Vaud/Geneva *'Leysin' - Montchoisi Lausanne III 6:5 Valais *'Sierre' - Sion 4:0 *'Monthey' - Sion 4:0 *'Sierre' - Monthey 11:4 Romande final *'Sierre' - Le Locle 7:4 *'Sierre' - Gstaad 2:1 *'Le Locle' - Gstaad 5:3 Final *'Effretikon' - Sierre 3:0 Serie C The Serie C debuted as a 12-team competition held in Zurich. No results are available. Other games *'HC Davos' - EHC Basel 7:3 *'Montchoisi Lausanne' - Young Sprinters 10:5 *'HC Davos' - Grasshoppers Zurich 6:3 *'EHC Arosa' - EHC Basel 10:4 *'Young Sprinters' - HC Basel 10:7 *'Kloten' - Young Sprinters II 10:3 *'Rotblau Bern' - HC Bienne 8:2 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Le Locle 11:4 *HC Champery - Tuileries Geneva 2:2 *'Reuchenette' - Saint-Imier 2:0 *'Reuchenette' - Saint-Imier 4:2 *'HC Bienne' - Saint-Imier 4:1 *'HC Martigny' - HC Montana 10:3 *'HC Viege' - HC Martigny 7:2 *'Montchoisi Lausanne II' - HC Martigny 6:1 *'HC Martigny' - HC Montana 5:2 *'HC Martigny' - Blue Star Lausanne 13:0 *'HC Martigny' - Sion 8:2 *'Reuchenette' - HC Fribourg-Gotteron 10:1 *'Tuileries Geneva' - Leysin 3:2 *'HC Montana' - HC Servette 8:3 *'Grasshoppers Zurich' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds 8:6 *'Sion' - Brig 2:0 *'Sion' - Sierre 2:1 *'HC Fribourg-Gotteron' - Reuchenette II 2:1 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - SC Bern 9:1 *'HC Martigny' - HC Champery 6:3 *'Saas-Fee' - HC Martigny 4:2 *'HC Davos' - Young Sprinters 5:0 *'Reuchenette II' - HC Bienne 4:2 *'HC Martigny' - Sion 5:2 *Travers - L'Auberson 2:2 *Sion - Tuileries Geneva 4:4 *'Sion' - Tuileries Geneva 3:2 *'Travers' - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds II 1:0 *'HC Montana' - Sion 9:2 *'Sion' - Monthey 3:2 *'HC Martigny' - Monthey 16:1 *'Travers' - Sonvilier 5:1 *'Travers' - Le Locle 5:3 *Zermatt - Sion 4:4 *'Zermatt' - Sion 2:1 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 6:1 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - HC Chateaux d'Oex 8:1 *Dubendorf - Oerlikon 2:2 *'HC Davos' - Montchoisi Lausanne 5:3 *'HC Davos' - SC Bern 10:6 *'Saint-Imier' - Le Locle 4:1 *'Young Sprinters' - Montchoisi Lausanne 11:3 *'Kleindottingen' - Binningen 4:2 *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Saint-Imier 6:1 *Zurcher SC - EHC Arosa 6:6 ;Christmas Cup *Brig - Sion 3:3 *'Brig' - Montchoisi Lausanne IIIa 5:3 *Sion - Montchoisi Lausanne IIIa 4:4 ;Coco-Sport Challenge *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Blue Star Lausanne 11:1 - SF *'Rotblau Bern' - Young Sprinters II 3:2 - SF *'Young Sprinters II' - Blue Star Lausanne 5:4 - 3P *'HC La Chaux-de-Fonds' - Rotblau Bern 2:1 - F ;Funicular Cup *'HC Montana' - Blue Star Lausanne 6:3 - SF *'HC Servette' - Montchoisi Lausanne II 7:3 - SF *'Montchoisi Lausanne II' - Blue Star Lausanne 4:1 - 3P *'HC Montana' - HC Servette 3:1 - F External links *Season on hockeyarchives.info Category:1946 in ice hockey Category:1947 in ice hockey